


You Belong To Me Now

by Darkmuseau



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmuseau/pseuds/Darkmuseau
Summary: Bradshaw and Isabella demand Maxwell fulfill the most sordid parts of the treaty in front of Riley.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Duchess Adelaide, Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Queen Isabella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Belong To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy, filthy smut.

With Annabelle safe and accounted for elsewhere, Maxwell and Riley followed Bradshaw and Isabella into a private bedroom. Bradshaw closed the door behind Riley, then looked at her with a wolfish smirk.

“So, Beaumont, it’s time to hold up your end of the bargain,” Bradshaw sneered af Maxwell.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’ve endangered the lives of my wife and child and I signed your treaty—“

“Ah, exactly, Beaumont, the treaty. In your...haste...” he scoffed, “did you not read the fine print? I can make you do whatever I want. It says so right there, Article 6, section 9. ‘Cordonia must follow Auvernal’s protocol in uncertain times by order of the king.’ I’m the king, Beaumont. And unlike your best friend, I’m not nice.”

He stepped closer to Riley who tried not to outwardly cringe and mostly succeeded. “And times like these are so very uncertain, are they not, Duchess Riley?”

“Get to the point, Bradshaw,” Maxwell managed between clenched teeth.

“The long and short of it is, Beaumont, I want you to sleep with my wife, right here, right now, in front of me and your wife,” Bradshaw said with a disturbingly unchanged smile on his face.

“Is this how you get off?” Maxwell said to Bradshaw. He was horrified to discover how hard his cock had gotten immediately after Bradshaw finished speaking. He hoped no one had noticed. He needed to leave this room immediately.

“Not exactly,” Bradshaw said, completely unshaken. “It would give me great pleasure, however, to watch this all unfold as it may.”

“You’re sick,” Maxwell hissed at Bradshaw. “Unlike you, I love my wife. We’re a team. We aren’t playing into your psychosexual games.”

“I’m afraid,” Isabella finally chimed in, stepping closer to Maxwell, putting her right hand directly on the middle of his chest lightly, much to the chagrin of Riley, “it isn’t quite up to you, Max Percy.”

Maxwell shuddered and gasped.

“Maxwell...what’s going on?” Riley looked over at her husband. He looked as if he was about to completely lose control.

Riley didn’t know, couldn’t know, but clearly Isabella knew. She knew everything if she was calling him that. Duchess Adelaide. His first time. His lowest point in life. The year he lost sneaking around, bending his will to her every whim. No one ever knew except the two of them. Now the secret was out, and what they did, and how she had ruled him and owned him and then discarded him—Isabella knew. He needed to leave this room, this second. 

“Riley we need to get out of here,” he whispered to her urgently.

“Ah, ah, ah, Beaumont, this is happening. You can’t make it stop.” Bradshaw said.

“Max Percy, on your knees, boy,” Isabella commanded. Riley watched in horror as her husband fell to his knees. He looked at the ground.

Bradshaw took his place behind his wife and deftly unclasped the back of her dress, causing it to fall to the ground. Isabella was completely naked underneath. She was obviously older than Riley, but she was in great shape, Maxwell had to admit. Her breasts were beautiful. Isabella naked before him immediately reminded him of every single time with Adelaide. As much as that woman had used him, he missed her now and then. He missed her confidence and experience. Maxwell continued to admire the curves of Isabella’s body. She had a nice, shapely ass. Her pussy was shaved and looked a little wet, even. Was he really going to do this, he thought to himself, and if he did, would Riley ever forgive him?

Isabella took Maxwell’s face in her hand and guided him to her pussy. “I know what you like, Max Percy. It’s time to do what you do best, boy.”

Riley stood horrified at the explicit display. “Sit down, Riley,” Bradshaw said. “This is going to take a good amount of time.”

Isabella ground her pussy into Maxwell’s face and moaned, making eye contact with Riley and smiling as Riley’s eyes filled with tears. “Ooh, yeah, like that. It’s my turn now,” Isabella purred.

The display seemed to go on forever. Maxwell’s tongue found its way through Isabella’s folds and fucked her, in and out. He licked every part of her pussy, up and down. Isabella began to shake and moan as his tongue got deep, and she ground her pussy completely into Maxwell’s face and came into his mouth. Isabella made eye contact with Riley and moaned loudly.

“That’s it, you’ve gotten what you wanted.” Riley stood up. Maxwell continued his work on Isabella’s pussy with his mouth and seemed not to notice his wife at all. 

“It’s not over yet,” Isabella said to Riley with a smirk. “Your husband is going to fuck me proper, now.” She took Maxwell’s face and guided him up to hers, and lined her pussy up directly underneath his cock. “Max Percy,” she cooed, taking his face in her hands, “give me your cock now, boy.”

Maxwell did as he was told, undressing completely and instantly, and entered Isabella. The two moaned together. Bradshaw smiled. Riley was paralyzed with horror and indecision. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to fight for her husband and call him by that ridiculous nickname too, when she had only known him as Maxwell?

It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was his cock going in and out, deeper and deeper into Isabella’s pussy. He loved how she felt. He was so hard and so ready to come. She came again, her pussy expertly squeezing his cock, clutching his hips to hers, screaming his name, his true name, Max Percy. He was lost to Riley now, he knew, as he completely emptied his cock deep inside of Isabella. 

“You’re mine, now, Max Percy, boy, you hear?” 

That was how it started with Adelaide. This was how it was starting again. 

“Yes, my queen.” he heard himself say. That part, he thought, was different, at least.

“Do you love your wife, Max Percy?” 

Maxwell looked into Isabella’s eyes. Riley would never forgive him for what just happened. They would never be whole again. All that was left was to be a secret lover again to a woman of power, like Isabella. And she wanted him. And it had felt so good to come inside of her pussy, which his cock was still happily inside of.

“No, my queen, I love you,” Maxwell said, bowing his head, daring to stare at no one.

“Splendid.” Bradshaw said with an enigmatic smile. “Glad that’s all settled then.”

Isabella gestured to her breasts to Maxwell, who wordlessly chose one and began to suck its nipple. “That’s right, Max Percy,” she said, enjoying his cock still in her pussy, “you belong to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maxwell immediately woke up and ran to the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” Riley called out to him. After he finished vomiting, Maxwell said, “Bad dream. Absolute nightmare.” Then he went back to vomit again. The End.
> 
> Dear reader, I was toying with continuing this one just because it was so fun to write in such a sordid way. There were plans in the works (but nothing committed to) but will say I was thinking of working Olivia into this in some kind of save the day role and so on and so forth. Regardless of any such sordid susurrations in my mind, I think Maxwell Beaumont has been through enough and will leave this one be as it should: a nightmare. This never happened and never will in any universe.


End file.
